Tragic Love
by Yummy Cherry Lips
Summary: Roxas & Sora love each other but what happens when Riku Sora’s Exflame Comes back to tell sora he loves him, Then Axel is in love with Roxas, well this young couple survive? Lots Of Yummy Yaoi
1. Ready?

Disclaimer: - I do NOT own any charters from Kingdom Hearts or any other charters from this story!!! And I don't make any money from this Story, and this story is ONLY for entertainment!!

Roxas and Sora have been best friends for about a year, and over that year Roxas developed a crush over his friend Sora. Roxas never had the courage or the guts to tell sora how he felt, fearing that his friendship might die.

Roxas woke up around 12:00pm, as he woke up he started to get ready for his night of fun at Sora's house , it would be his first sleepover ever and he wanted everything to go perfect. As Roxas was heading to the closet he heard his phone ring, it was sora.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Roxas, when are you going to get at my house? So I could order us some food since my parents are going to be out of town this weekend.  
"Um…I'm not sure, maybe around 7:00pm when my mom gets out of work"  
"Alright then I'll see you then, bye"  
"ok bye" Roxas said as he hung up the phone.

After he hung up the phone he walked towards the restroom so he could take a quick shower. Soon Roxas came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips, he walked towards the bed which had different types of shirts and pants on top of them.  
"Now what can I wear to impress sora" he said with a happy grin. Well since Roxas was going to tell sora everything tonight , he wanted to wear something normal but sexy but at the same time NOT too desperate , he looked around until he found the shirt with a crown and the heart on the front, and then he picked some black pants. "These should do just fine" he said with a smirk.

Roxas rushed into the restroom to get dressed, after he got dressed he walked to the mirror to see how he looked "Damn I look good, Kairi eat your heart out" he said.  
Roxas returned to the table where he was packing his bags. He Continued to pack his stuff into the bags, he looked over at the clock , "damn I still have more then 30 minutes, maybe I should have a little bit for fun just in case things don't work out to day"

Roxas rushed into the restroom and locked the door behind him, and the started to unzip his pants and remove his boxers. He sat down on the toilet and began to stoke his member in a steady beat. It felt so good, his Cock was already leaking out precum. Slowly he started to picture his lover Sora touching every part of his body, the thought of this made Roxas Stoke his member faster and even faster. "Ah…AH…..AH…" Roxas was having a great time pretending that his lover was there with him….soon Roxas began to moan out his lovers name.. "Oh Yes…AH ah…ah…So…ra….SORA.….FASTER!!!……."

Soon Roxas he heard him self moan…he had very loud screams…..He stared biting his lip, fearing that his neighbors might hear his passionate moans. He was reaching that Beautiful spot of pleasure, he was about to cum soon. He Stoked his member more and more "Ah…ah…ah…MMM…ah ah" panting very hard his hips were bucking into his hand. Even that he was trying to hold back his Screams, he could help but release out his moan of pleasure…. "ah AH AH AH AH"…he came all over his lower Body.  
Panting very hard, Roxas heard a knock on the door.  
"Roxas, Honey are you all right dear?"  
It was his mother, Roxas was fucking scared out of his fucking mind. He couldn't believe that his mother came early from Work.  
"yes mom I'm fine"  
"oh..alright dear I heard a scream and I ran up here, So are those your bags that your taking to sora's house?"  
"Yea Mom"  
"Aright then I will take them with me and I be waiting in the car, so hurry up"  
"wow that was close, I wonder if she heard me moaning, I hope not" Roxas  
Cleaned up and walked out the restroom and rushed down stairs to leave his house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Well That was my first kingdom hearts fan fiction!

I hoped you liked It, well I tried fixing all my errors…so

If you see any errors in my story…Please Tell me at Once!!

Anyways….Yay I got Yaoi into the 1st chapter…and theres gonna

Be more of that in the next chapters to come…so Until hey Bye.

Please Review my Chapter…Thanks

XOXO-yummy cherry lips


	2. Sleep Over

Disclaimer: - I do NOT own any charters from Kingdom Hearts or any other charters from this story!!! And I don't make any money from this Story, and this story is ONLY for entertainment!!

Roxas arrived at Sora's house right on time, he walked to the door and he rang the door bell and he began to daydream as he waited for sora to come out, "Hey Roxas" sora said as he opened the front door.  
Roxas was still daydreaming so he turned around with a confused face on, he didn't even know what the hell was going on, "Roxas are you alright?" sora said as he crossed his arms. "yea I'm fine, I must have been daydreaming ."  
"Well quit daydreaming and c'mon in"

Roxas stepped into the house and the first thing he saw was this huge fish tank with lots of different types of topical fish inside. "wow cool fish" Roxas said as he looked inside of the fish tank. "I hate those damn fish" sora said as he closed the door behind him.  
"why so hostile towards the fish"  
"I really don't know why, I never liked fish I'm more of a cat person." he said as he walked towards Roxas.  
"Oh I see, well I still like your fish" Roxas said with a smile.  
Sora looked inside the tank "err…I don't see why you like them, well any ways lets go to my room"  
"alright then" Roxas said as he fallowed sora to his bedroom.

Sora opened the door to his room "well you can put your stuff in the Room"  
Roxas stepped in the room, he was shock of how big the room was. It was a master bedroom it was a huge Restroom, and he had a king size bed, and he also had a big flat screen TV. "what's wrong? It looks like you never seen a TV before." Roxas tuned around to sora and said "I have never seen a TV this big before in my life, So what do your parents do again"  
"um….there doctors that's all, well Um you could do anything go wild!!." sora said as he closed the bedroom door" Roxas didn't know what to do first , he was like a kid lost inside of a candy store. Roxas walked up to the TV and turned it on. "Hey Roxas I have some video games if you want to play"  
"yea sure it would be my pleasure to kick your butt" Roxas said with a smirk.  
"oh you think you can beat me?? Well your on dude!" Roxas said as the picked up the video game control.  
The two boys played until midnight, Sora looked at the Clock and said "wow its that late already?…I guess does really fly when your having fun"  
"Are you sleepy yet?" Roxas asked  
"No not yet"  
"So what do you want to do?" Roxas said as he got up to stretch .

Sora looked up at Roxas and said "How about a game of Truth or Dare"  
"Yeah sure we have nothing better to do, alright so who goes first?" Roxas said as he sat back down on the floor"  
"I will, So Roxas Truth or Dare Roxas?"  
"Truth"  
"Alright then, um….Ok I Got It. Roxas are you a virgin?  
Roxas looked at sora and said "Yes I'm a Virgin"  
"Sorry about that I had nothing better to ask, and just think of that as some kind of ice breaker. Ok Roxas its your turn"  
"OK…Sora do you like Kairi?  
Sora laughed at the question "No I don't like Kairi"  
Roxas was stunned at Sora's Answer, He couldn't believe what just came out of Sora's Mouth. All this time he thought that Sora like Kairi but he was wrong.

"if you don't like Kairi then who do you like?"  
Sora Blushed and said "I cant tell you"  
"I'm your best friend sora and you can even tell me, then who can you tell?  
"Fine I'll you"  
"Good"  
"Roxas I like……I like….I love you. I always have, I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid what you would say" The Room turned dead silent. Roxas couldn't believe what Sora just said, he always dreamt of the day sora would have said something like that.

Roxas grabbed Sora by the shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss on the lips, Sora was surprised by the kiss. It a while for sora to close his eyes to enjoy the kiss. Both Roxas and sora were lost in pure Bliss. They have both waited for this moment for a long time now, soon there lips separated. They Looked into each others eyes and they were both feeling the same thing so there were no need for words. Roxas Pulled sora again for another passionate kiss, this time. It was so magical it felt like fireworks each time there lips touched each other.

Roxas Pushed Sora on top of the bed, "Take me, I'm all your Yours"  
Roxas began to undress first he took off his shirt and then his pants and all was left was his boxers.. "I'll these off when we get more serious" Then He keeled down to the floor and he came closer to Sora and the began to Unbutton Sora's pants, then Sora's cock slipped out of his boxers… "Please try to loosen up and enjoy" Roxas Got the tip of Sora's cock and sucked it, then he placed his hand on Sora's member and began to stroke it until sora got hard. Sora was already hard from all the Touching that Roxas did.  
"Alright lets try again" Roxas place Sora's cock inside of his mouth and began to suck it.  
Sora moaned "Ah ah ah aha Roxas More" Roxas took that as a order and he sucked harder and harder. Sora was about to cum, "Roxas AH AH HA…I'm Cuming."  
Roxas paid no attention to what Sora had just said, Roxas was continued to Suck on Sora's cock. Sora cumed in Roxas's Mouth. "I'm so sorry Roxas" Sora said out of breath.  
Roxas gave Sora a soft kiss on the Lips "Its alright, I had my fun now its your turn" Roxas said with a smirk.

Roxas Stripped his boxers off his Body. Now Sora…..Have your way with me"  
Sora pounced on Roxas and Pinned him now to bed. "ok Roxas are you ready?" Sora said as he gave Roxas a kiss on the forehead . "Yes Sora, please take me now…I'm all yours remember that please.

"I'll be right back so don't you move you Cute body alright" sora said as he left the room.  
Roxas wonder where Sora had run off too, Sora came back with a bottle of Lube in his hand, he placed the Bottle on the nightstand. "Now where were we?" Sora said as he got back on the bed. "Um..this the part where you make me Moan your name!"  
"so your wish is for me to make you moan huh? I could make that happen!"  
Sora was sucking on his fingers.. "Hey let me do that for you" Roxas said as he took Sora's fingers into his mouth, "Doesn't that feel Good?" Roxas asked.

"that's enough" Sora said as the took away his fingers and place them by Roxas's entrance and Inserted a finger inside of Roxas…which Roxas moan… "AH…AH"  
Sora placed an other finger inside of Roxas and scissors it , Getting Roxas Ready for his cock. Sora thought that Roxas was ready to Ride Him. Sora got the bottle of lube and placed some on his cock, "Alright Babe are you ready?" Sora placed the Head of his member inside of Roxas " god your so tight" Sora forced his Cock inside of Roxas.  
"AH AH AH Uhn IT HURTS" Roxas screamed Out. Sora gave roxas a kiss the lips to clam him down. "is it all inside of you" Roxas shook his head. "I promise that it will get better" Sora started off with small thrust's, so Roxas could loosen up and Relax.  
The pain for Roxas was excruciating, had no choice but to continue. "ah ah You feel so good Roxas" Moaned out. Sora Increased the speed of his Thrust's. Slowly Roxas's Pain turned into Pure sweet ecstasy. "Ah ah ah mm…ah ah Harder Harder" Sora was happy to Pound Roxas into the mattress!! Sora was hitting that sweet Spot again and again cause Roxas's Orgasm to grow and grown. "Ah ah ah ah..Don't STOP..MORE"  
Sora was Pounding into Roxas "I'm Cuming Roxas" Both Boys were panting very hard….they were sweating and wearing the sweet sent of Bliss.

"Ah ah Sora I'm Cuming" Roxas saw the blinding white light and he Cumed all over the bed sheets. Sora was very Close his Climax, and he Pounded into Roxas a couple more times before collapsing on top or Roxas and spilling his seed inside of Roxas.

Sora Picked him self off of Roxas and Gave Roxas One last Kiss.  
"I love you Sora" Roxas drifting off to sleep.  
"I love you too Roxas." Sora said as he Closed his eyes!  
They Both fell asleep in each others arms!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow…I'm sure about you guys, but that chapter was like wow…Roxas and Sora are no longer virgins….and they seem so happy together….let's see how long they will last without any problems….aright well that's all….Please Review!

XOXO-Yummy cherry lips


End file.
